Decca: The Goddess of Right and Wrong
by eadem-puella15
Summary: Everyone feels her wrath. Some live, and others, well, they don't make it out alive. Decca, the Goddess of Right and Wrong controls your mind and guides you through the crossroads of life. Please read, rate, and respond!


Right From Wrong

Everybody in life has to make a decision, some are good and some are bad, it's like the crossroads of your life. That's where I come in at, my name is Decca. My parents are Poseidon and Athena, two of the most powerful, next to Zeus, god and goddess. I was beautiful with long auburn hair, blue eyes, and a heart shaped face, but in the inside I had an ugly split personality. One half was good, honest, and sincere, the other was troubled, hateful, and a rebel. Everyone meets me in their road of life, some might die, and others, well, they can make it out alive, but you can't ever avoid me. I'm the voice that tells you to listen to your parents, or friends. When you ask should I turn here or there, I'm the one answering your question. Those little decisions that you think you're making, it's just a little childish game to me. It's more like you are the pawn on my board, and I am the player. I'm the Goddess of Right and Wrong. But first, let me tell you how all this became.

People in Greece where always happy go lucky or confused because they don't know where to turn. My disruptive half wanted me to destroy them and send the people back home crying. My nicer, more sincere self-wanted me to help them and send them down the right path. I continued my walk through Crete, like I do every morning. Everything was peaceful; this was lovely, and irritating. Then, I heard the crying and yelling of a man down the road. I started out in a trot and then started to sprint until I reached the confused man. I reached him and approached him cautiously because nobody knew what this man had in mind.

"Um, hello sir. Why are you so upset on this miserable, extraordinary beautiful morning?" I questioned him.

He whipped the tears with his sleeve away from his face. He had an evil and helpless glare in his brown eyes. "T―that man up the hill is trying to make my life miserable by steeling all the crops that I have been growing, but you know what? I am going to ignore it and act like I don't care so he'll leave me alone."  
_No, he can't! _I yelled at myself. _Hurry, say something, smart one!_

"N―no, he deserves to be punished, and in a very cruel way. He needs to be taught a lesson," I chimed in before he went all goody-goody.

He raised his one eye brow. "Really? You think so? What should I do to punish him?"

_No stop this right now Decca, he is right, he needs to ignore everything. Be nice now. _Sincere me argued.

"At night you should get rope and tie him up. Get the biggest chest that you can find and throw him in it, then take him down to the sea and that shall be is punishment."

_Whoa, good thinking Decca. You should give advice more often._ My rebel self-complemented.

Then my alter-ego replied. _No, bad, bad, bad idea Decca, stop this now!_

I laughed then whispered to myself, _Nope. _

"Yeah, you think so? Will the gods frown upon it?" he questioned.

"No they won't, now stop asking questions and just do it tonight at the strike of dawn! If you don't I will make sure that something horrible will happen to you!" I yelled then stormed off in enjoyment, and misery.

I never noticed how much power I had until that moment, especially when I woke up in the morning and the talk of the town was a missing person. A flood of excitement and guilt rushed upon me. No, I need to take another walk, far away from town, maybe through the trail that lead to the hills. Nobody lived up there and I could think without disruptions. The walk was quiet and peaceful, until I heard murderous screams coming from across the meadow of weeds. I ran to see what the excitement was. I finally got close enough to see a young man with a torch and another person tied to a pole. The older person looked familiar, oh my gosh it was the guy I talked to yesterday.

"Mister, what are you doing? What has this poor man done to you that you must wave a fire torch in front of his face?" I screeched.

The young one looked at me and stalked towards me. He had red, blood shot eyes. "He killed my father. My father did nothing wrong! He is a cold blood murderer."

_Yes, continue the murderous ceremony. Let's watch this guy die in misery and guilt. _I smiled.

_No, I am going to put a stop to this, _I yelled at myself.

"No, it was an accident. You shouldn't kill him. You must not follow in the footsteps this man has set. You are a better person, now stop this, and go back to your house. I don't want you to kill someone," I shook my finger at him. "Now untie this man and let him go back to his house."

I watched him untie the man, while whispering evil and harmful things in the elder man's ear.

_No murder! Why did you stop it, I wanted to watch a good killing for once, why do you have to do this? I hate you! _I yelled.

_I am a better person then you ever will be, now shut-up before I get that guy to kill you. _I warned.

_I can't die dumb one, I, we, are immortal. It's not possible. _Rude me snapped.

Watching a person being saved from my bad half delighted me and disgusted me. I loved how he was the better person and changed his mind. At the same time I hated this, I wanted everything to turn bad. No, I have to stop this, I need to get out of this town, I need to be near people and around society, maybe I should go back to Mt. Olympus and talk to them. No, if they find out that I murdered someone, they'd kill me and it won't be a very peaceful death for me.

I went to town and everyone was out talking and, putting each other down. A group of girls were cornering another, gorgeous person. I needed to break this up, or get this going. Once I started trotting toward the group everyone broke away and left the girl crying. I felt sorrow for her, I wanted to kill those girls, and they probably insulted her. I need to stop this.

"Don't cry. Everything is fine, just be happy," I patted her shoulder. "What's your name?"

_Another pawn to play with, ha, ha, this is going to be fun. _

She stared at me for a few seconds then mentioned. "My name is Alkema, and nothing is fine. Those girls are mean, but I can't say anything to them or else they will beat me up again with words."

I felt bad for her. She needed to get rid of those girls, especially that one with the stuck-up attitude. "Murderer. You must burn down her house before dawn. You must make an announcement to the whole town so everyone attends the murder. Make sure her and, her whole family is in the house when you burn it down."

_Not again, Decca, don't make me stop this or else I will end you. _I threatened.

_No, j―just shut up and let me take control! I hate you! _I yelled back.

"But wouldn't that be a bad idea, murder isn't always the best solution, I mean―"

I cut her off before she said anything else. "Listen to me right this instant. If I find out that you didn't follow my orders something bad with happen to you at night, do you understand?"

She nodded and ran off to a huge group of people, which led to more and more people talking about it. Yes, another good deed I have committed. Everything was going perfect especially when I heard the news about the murder the next morning on Mt. Olympus. I knew I was in deep trouble. The last thing I need was to be lectured and yelled at by the leader himself. I went to wear Zeus announced that the meeting would be held at. Everyone was arguing.

"What has the town gotten into? Everyone is becoming cold blood murderers. This needs to be stopped," Hera cried.

"It's probably Atlas, knowing him he probably wants to cause havoc because he is bored holding the heavens," Poseidon argued.

"No, it's Hermes, he's a creep and an instigator," Hades yelled.

Zeus glanced around the room and then laid eyes on me. "Young Decca, do you have any clue about who is doing this?"

He could tell because of my worried look. Everyone planted their eyes on me. I was afraid to say anything. "I―I, um, uh. It was―"

"Just spit it out already, Decca," Aphrodite spat.

Somebody needs to put an end to her, she is so annoyingly beautiful.

_Lie, it's the only way you'll make it out without punishment. _I demanded.

_Tell the truth, you have caused enough and if you have to be cruely puniched, then its fine. Just choose the right decision. _My other half begged.

"I was me, actually no it wasn't…" I began.

_Be honest, Decca! _I pleaded with a stern voice.

"It me, I am the one killing everyone. It's my fault…"

_Shut up! Lie!_

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the meeting and back to town. I needed to get away from everything; I needed to set things straight. No, I need to cause more chaos and destroy more hopes and lives. I wish I could control myself. People started to run up to me and then they all started yelling questions.

"I need help, I don't know what to do!" one man yelled.

"Kill the person." I replied back.

"I have to destroy someone, I need some ideas great decider," I woman yelled.

"Murder is not the answer." I commented.

"Please, I need help."

"Just go away, start a war or something. I need to get away from everyone!" I screeched pushed through the crowd.

I ran to cliff, were there was a rocky water drop. I needed to stop this, I didn't know how.

_Take one step to your end, _both of my sides agreed.

As I took a step, someone grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back. I hit the terrain with a loud thud. I kept my eyes closed until I heard the smooth voice of someone familiar. I then peeked through my eye lid to see Athena. She looked worried and forceful. I scrambled to my feet and hugged her.

"What the heck were you thinking? I hope you weren't about to jump off that cliff. No offspring of mine will ever do that, especially when you're immortal. No God can die, not me or you." she yelled with her smooth and loving voice.

"I―I'm sorry. I just panicked. I can't take this anymore. What should I do since you are the Goddess of wisdom?" I asked.

She looked down at me. "Yes, I am the Goddess of Wisdom, but you are the Goddess of Right and Wrong, so you should figure it out."

_Great another decision making situation, _both of my sides commented.

I sat down alone, far away from anyone harmful and anything harmful. I had to think; actually it was more like argue until I made my decision. I went to Mt. Olympus and walked up to Zeus.

"I am the one who destroyed everything; I am the one who needs to be punished. Please just help me out of this rut," I kneeled at his feet.

He studied my eyes. "I knew it was you, but before I help you, you, Decca, must stop this war that you started. When that happens, I will help you, but first you must stop what you created."

"But what if I just cause something greater, or worse?" I had to ask.

"You are going to stop everything, trust me," he reassured me.

I nodded then ran back to town. Everything was on fire. Rocks, flames, arrows, and sticks were flying through the air. Everything was out of control. I didn't know what to do, but my instinct said that I should get to the middle of the town and announce to everyone that I should stop this. Please, oh please, let this work out right.

I sprinted to the middle of town, dodging the flaming arrows and rocks that almost hit me a few dozen times. I yelled. "Everyone stop this, this is so stupid of you people!"

I looked over the confused and startled crowd until someone finally spoke out. "But you were the one who said we should start a war, it was your brilliant ide―"

I cut them off. "It wasn't a brilliant idea; it was a stupid and pathetic idea. Nothing brilliant is coming out from this. The only thing that you guys are hurting is each other. Now stop all of this before I cause something horrible to happen."

All the commotion stopped and then the town settled down. Everyone walked away and went back to their huts and houses. There people crying because someone had just died and that person was close to them.

_Be mean; tell them to burn down the town, Decca, _my hatefulness recommended.

_I have had enough of you, now go away! I am tired of your bad and hasty decisions, something bad will happen to you one day and it will not be lovely. _I demanded.

Nothing.

For once it was actually quiet; nothing was commanding my brain or telling me what to do. I felt in control, something I had never felt before. Did I really just tell myself to shut up? This is incredible, this is just amazing. No more war or hate. No more demanding self. I felt achieved, something I have barely ever felt before. I just then realized that I had to go back to Mt. Olympus to tell Zeus. I went back to Zeus and all of the Gods and Goddesses were sitting with each other.

"Um, why is everyone here right now?" I had to ask.

He approached me. "You said you wanted to be helped out of this rut and that is what I am going to do. I am helping."

"What are you going to do? Kill me all together?" I asked.

"No, I have a way to get rid of your worse half, something that you've been having to fight with your whole life," he announced.

I was delighted and surprised all over again.

"Wait, but how are you going to do that?" I questioned again.

"I'm Zeus, remember?"

_You can't get rid of me, nobody can. You have placed me in everyone's mind now, I can't be destroyed. _My evil side commented.

_You might not be able to be destroyed, but you can be weakened of your power. _I commented.

I felt a shock rush through me, something new and unbelievable. I felt like I was being lessened, but in a way I felt a little bit more in control. Something I have never been able to do. The rush stopped and I felt kinder, more sincere then before. That was when I became knew and more kind hearted.

Even know everybody has a little part of me with them. You have that part of you that when someone is telling you something, but you keep denying it that is me telling you not to do it. Everyone still has that more vindictive and cruel side to them, some more than others. If you are going down a bad path, but you realize that it's not a good idea and you go down a good path, that is me leading you. As I said in the beginning, I am the player and you are just another pawn that I have to use.

* * *

_**So hopefully you enjoyed my English essay that I got an 93% on. Supposedly I had "bad grammar" and "it was too eerie". I thought it was pretty much a kick-awesome story. Well, please, oh please, rate and respond to this just so I can find out your thoughts about it. By the way, please read my other stories Maximum Ride: Defying Destiny and Destroyed. Thanks again for reading this and remember:  
epically-awesome15 loves you (maybe).  
:) -epic smiley face**_


End file.
